


You're Just A Daydream Away

by ibroughtyoumybullets



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, There is no smut, This Is STUPID, do not come here looking for smut, lots of time lapses, student!Michael, teacher!Luke, you can only see the cashton if you squint, you will be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibroughtyoumybullets/pseuds/ibroughtyoumybullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never cared for English, but he also never had an attractive English teacher, so that might have played a role in his disinterest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I noticed a severe lack of gay teacher/student in the 5sos fandom and that is completely unacceptable.

"Tomorrow, your new English teacher will be starting. We all know what happened to our last teacher, Mr. Roeh, and I expect you all to have learned from that experience and treat the new teacher with more respect. His name is Mr. Hemmings and he is a wonderful teacher and person and I hope all of you think the same," our principal, Mrs. Balper said to the senior class. I was uninterested; I knew that this teacher would just be the same as the others, a boring man in his mid-50s that was dead-set on the fact that being able to quote Hamlet was the only factor in getting you through life.

I have always loved writing and reading, not that I would let anyone know that, but English class had never intrigued me. It was all about authors who were dead and buried that wrote novels that apparently everyone on the face of the Earth absolutely NEEDS to read. Also, whenever we did any "creative" writing, the topics were already given to us. There isn't anything even remotely creative about that.

I remember one time in my sophomore year, we had to write an essay on some of the best features about ourselves. Being the cocky bastard that gives absolutely no shits about anything, I wrote the entire paper on my flaming homosexuality AND read it in front of the class. The applause I got from my peers was spectacular, but my teacher wasn't nearly as amused.

The principal had continued her speech about being courteous to teachers and that we should learn from what happened to Mr. Roeh, which was actually a quite hilarious experience. Someone found a sexual love letter that he had written to his wife and made hundreds of copies of it, and then proceeded to hand out those copies all over school. Mr. Roeh quit the following day. I didn't like him anyway, so I wasn't heartbroken.

Mrs. Balper finally finished her speech and dismissed us to go home. I quickly got up and went to my locker and grabbed my stuff before the huge swarm of people came out of the auditorium. I made my way out of the school and sat in the worn-down dugouts for the crappy baseball field on the side of the school. I pulled out my iPod and listened to Blink for a while before I saw someone sit next to me in my peripheral vision.

"Hey, Calum," I said in a disinterested tone.

"Hey, Mikes. You excited about the new teacher?" He asked. I scoffed as I paused my music.

"Are you kidding me? Excited about  a  _teacher_? You know me, right?" I said with a chuckle and Calum shot me a glare, but then followed by his overwhelmingly large grin.

"Well, I heard that Mr. Hemmings is a smoking hot 20 year old guy, and I've also heard that he's gay as hell. If I were you, I'd be excited," Calum said with a smirk. I was interested now.

"Where'd you hear about this?" I asked and Calum laughed.

"A bit eager now, aren't ya? Well, you know my friend Ashton? The one that was a senior on the soccer team when we were freshmen that I kept in contact with? He was good friends with Luke at uni," he said. I smiled slyly and leaned back.

"I guess I should probably stop skipping English, then," I said as I stood up an started to walk home.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I walked into the English classroom, 8th period, with high hopes and a semi because I had spent the entire day imagining what Mr. Hemmings would look like. I didn't see any new faces in the room, so I just sat down in my seat in the back and waited. A tall, blonde guy walked into the classroom in skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt as the bell rang. I thought he was just a student but he went and stood in front of the classroom like he held authority.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure Mrs. Balper told you guys to call me Mr. Hemmings but that makes me feel old so you can just call me Luke," he said and my jaw dropped. Calum was right. Mr. Hemmings is smoking hot.

"So, I'm just going to call attendance and then I'm just going to spend the rest of the period talking to you guys so you can get to know me and I can get to know you," he said as he started to call out names.

"Michael Clifford," he called out and I raised my hand. He looked at me and nodded fondly before calling out the next name. I smiled to myself and continued to draw the American Idiot album cover on to the back of my notebook.

"Okay, now that attendance is finished, I'll tell you about myself. So, you guys are already aware that my name is Luke. I'm 20 years old. This isn't usually possible for a teacher to be so young, but I skipped three grades when I was a student and graduated high school with high honors, and then I studied at the University of Melbourne but took one semester abroad in England and one in the United States. I graduated college with a 4.0 grade average with a double major in English and Music, and yes, I am aware that this is not a common combination, and came back to Sydney to teach. But now for some facts about me, my favorite bands are Blink-182 and Green Day but I also like some bands that are newer, like All Time Low and Fall Out Boy. I sing and play guitar in my free time, and I was even in a band a couple years ago, but I left the band to focus on my academics. I have a lip piercing, but in order for the school to let me dress like this normally, I agreed that I would take it out. My best friend is Ashton Irwin, who actually went to this high school. Oh, also, penguins are my favorite animals," he said. I was in awe. How did he have the capability of being smart, punk, hot, and adorable at the same time? I really hope he's gay.

"So, I just want to go around and have you guys tell me a hobby of yours and a random fact about yourself, nothing too complicated. I just want to know simple things, like maybe your favorite song or band or book or maybe something more unique to yourself like why Michael decided to dye his hair such a flamboyant shade of purple," he said and I blushed as the rest of the class burst out into fits of laughter. Luke smirked at me an I swore my heart melted on the spot, "I'll start out in the front over here," he said and pointed to a girl sitting in the front row.

Through the rows, I heard the same facts that I had heard in every ice-breaking activity since I was in kindergarten. It bored me to death. The person sitting next to me had just spoken so it was my turn. I sat up in my chair and a smirk danced its way on to my lips.

"I like to play guitar, and I sing a little bit but not too much. And to answer your question, Luke, my hair is dyed a flamboyant purple because I am undeniably homosexual," I said and the class erupted with laughter once again, even Luke. Once it calmed down, Luke started to speak up.

"It sounds like we have a lot in common," he said before moving onto the next person. I know he was probably talking about the guitar and singing thing, but a large part of me hoped and prayed that he meant the homosexual part, too.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I was failing English. It wasn't that I didn't like the class or didn't do the work, it was that Luke's pretty face kept on distracting me. I swear to god, if he leans over my shoulder and whispers to me about my work one more time, I will just bend him over the desk right then and there.

The bell had just rung and I was quickly walking out of the classroom when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Luke looking at me in a manner that made me feel uncomfortable. I walked over to him and he smiled at me, which filled me with ease.

"Michael, I can't help but notice that your grades have been plummeting and you always seem a bit out of it in class. Is there something wrong that you want to talk about?" He asked. It made me happy that he actually cared enough to ask, little did he know, he was the one causing this. I wouldn't tell him that, though.

"Well, nothing is physically _wrong_ , but I've just had a lot on my mind lately," I said with a shrug.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. I was going to deny his offer, but then I decided it wouldn't be that hard to explain most of the situation without using any key details that would make him realize that I'm talking about him.

"Well, there's this guy that I really like, but I'm pretty sure that he barely acknowledges my existence and also I'm pretty sure he's straight. I think about him a lot, but I know that I'm hopeless. The rest of the time that I spend zoning out is usually dedicated to daydreaming about either being in a successful band or what it would be like to be Alex Gaskarth's boyfriend," I said and Luke laughed at the end. I liked the sound of his laugh.

"Well, you could try to just tell him, but I know how hard that can be. Just try to get closer to him and then just go for it. And I'm sure that he definitely knows that you exist. It's kind of hard to forget you, your hair is purple. Also, you just have a nice personality and I'm sure that everyone enjoys being around you. I do, at least," he smiled and I'm sure that my heart was beating like I had just finished a marathon.

"Thanks, Luke. I should probably get to my next class," I said before turning around to leave.

"Wait," he said and I turned back around, "There's only about 15 minutes of school left, and there's almost no point in going to the class just for that. I'll just tell your teacher that you stayed to finish some work that you missed and we can just talk and I can get my guitar out so we can play, if that's cool with you," he said nervously.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said with a grin before I sat back down in a chair and Luke got his acoustic from under his desk. I do admit, it was a pleasure to see him bend down to get that.

He tuned it quickly before strumming a random tune. He played a small riff and then what sounded like the bass line for Dance, Dance before turning to me.

"So, what's your favorite song to play?" He asked.

"Well, when I'm playing on my electric I really enjoy playing Basket Case by Green Day and this song I wrote with my friend Calum called Out Of My Limit. On my acoustic, I gotta say that I like playing Therapy by All Time Low the most. It's such a beautiful song," I said and he nodded.

"Would you mind playing me the Out Of My Limit song? If it's not too much to ask for," he said, a hint of nervousness edging his voice.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said before he handed me the guitar and I started to play it. He stared at my fondly throughout the intro but his jaw dropped when I started singing and I smiled to myself. After the song, Luke clapped for me and I blushed.

"You told me that you sung 'a little bit,' Michael, you didn't tell me that you had the voice of an angel," he said in awe. I swear I probably looked like a tomato because my cheeks were burning so badly.

"Well, I don't like singing in front of people," I said shyly.

"You should try it more often, because I'm sure lots of people would love to hear your voice," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said, not knowing what else I would say.

"So, was that song about the person you were telling me about?" He asked.

"Well, sort of. Calum helped write the lyrics so it's also about whatever unrequited love he has going on. He said that we had I have it be about a girl because he didn't want people to think that he was gay, but there's no doubt that he had a crush on this guy who was on his soccer team in freshmen year," I said with a laugh, fully aware that the guy that Calum had a crush on was Luke's best friend.

"Wait... Calum? Calum Hood? Ashton use do play soccer with him," Luke said.

"Yeah, I am very aware of that," I said before bursting out into laughter while Luke's eyes widened with realization.

"No way, Calum had a crush on Ashton? I thought that you would be friends with guys who had better taste," he chuckled and I let out a giggle.

"Well, Calum's a piece of shit but I deal with him," I say through my giggles.

"Same with Ashton, and he's my roommate, so I have to put up with him. And just to let you know, he had a crush on Calum, too," Luke said with a grin.

"Oh, really? We should set them up some time," I said and Luke nodded as the bell rung.

"Well, I have to go. We should do this again some time, but like after school so I don't miss a class," I said and Luke smiled.

"I would like that," he said before I left the classroom.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

We did do that again some time. And another time. And many more times after that. It was now May, Luke had been working here for seven months, and school was ending in two weeks.

I walked into Luke's classroom at the end of the day to find him playing guitar and singing at his desk. I stayed quiet so he wouldn't notice that I was there and listened to him play.

I had decided on the first day that I heard him sing that his voice was my favorite sound.

I recognized the song as A Daydream Away by All Time Low. The song reminded me of how I felt about him.

After he finished the song, I made myself visible by walking further into the classroom. He practically jumped in surprise when he noticed me.

"Michael, how long have you been there?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Since halfway through the first verse. I recognized the song. Does someone have a crush?" I teased, but on the inside I was kind of dying.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Clifford. Are you still harboring that crush that you told me about ages ago?" He asked in fake annoyance. I laughed and smiled at the memory of the first time we had an actual one-on-one conversation together.

"Yeah, that crush is still very much alive," I said and I swore for a second I saw disappointment in his eyes, but it might've just been a hallucination.

"Will you ever tell me who you've been crushing on for the past half of a year?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Maybe, but only if you keep in contact with me after I graduate," I said playfully.

"Ugh, no, thank you, you were enough of a hassle through the seven months I've known you," he joked but I feigned hurt, "I'm just kidding, I'd love to keep in contact with you after school is over," he said and I grinned widely.

"Even if you didn't, I would hunt you down and force you to be my friend," I said in dead seriousness and Luke chuckled.

"That's kind of creepy, Mikes," he said and I giggled, but a blush rose to my cheeks because I still wasn't used to him calling me by any of my nicknames.

"I thought you knew by now that I'm a very creepy person," I said in my defense.

"Yeah, I'm very aware of that," he said with a laugh and I'm sure that he was thinking about that time that I told him that I wanted to combine my DNA with that of a cat so I could be a half-human, half-feline mutant that would take over the world with cuteness and a skilled bitchface, "I have a question. You know how you told me that you liked to change your hair color a lot? Well, why has it been lilac since I met you?" He asked. I wasn't going to tell him that I kept it lilac because it reminded me of the day we met.

"Well, I guess I just really like the color. I think purple fits me well, better than most of the colors I've tried," I said with a shrug.

"Well, what other colors have you tried?" He asked with curiousness.

"Too many to count, really. I'm a natural blonde but I've tried black, dark blue, hot pink, pastel pink, platinum, platinum with a dark stripe through the center, black with purple undertones, various lighter shades of blue, many different shades of brown, galaxy-" I said, but he cut me off.

"Galaxy? Like, outer space? How long did it take to dye your hair like that? I need to see pictures," he stated with excitement.

"It took many, many hours. I probably have a picture of it on my phone," I said while scrolling through my camera roll before finding the picture I had taken of my hair right after I had dyed it to look like a galaxy. I held out my phone to show it to Luke.

"That looks awesome! I would dye my hair, but I like it blonde," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'd probably kill you if you dyed it because your natural hair is too nice," I said and he laughed.

"You wouldn't kill me, you love me too much," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah," I sighed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It was the last day of school, and as excited as I was to be done with my entire education, I was sad because it was my last day of having Luke as a teacher. We would keep in touch, though.

Most of my classes went by very fast because we didn't do anything besides talk and wish each other good lives, because lots of us would never see each other again, which was kind of sad. But not for me. I hated most of those bitches.

I walked into my English class for the last time, and what I saw surprised me. Luke was there, standing in front of his desk, lip ring in (which I had never seen in before so that was exciting), and he was wearing a suit. He looked so good that if I had one fraction of a percent less self control than I had I probably would've moaned at the sight of him. I gulped and took a seat in my chair in the back of the classroom.

After the bell rung, Luke stood up straight and smiled at the class. I smiled back at him and he made eye contact with me and grinned. I'm not exactly sure, but my best guess is that I was blushing.

"Okay, since it is the last day, I want you guys to know that it has been a pleasure teaching you for these past few months. You are an extraordinary group of students and I am sure that many of you will go on to do great things. I hope that I can contact some of you in the future and see how you're doing and how you have grown as a person. I'd like to thank all of you for treating me with so much respect throughout the year and making me realize how capable I am of teaching. This has been one of the greatest years of my life, and I could not thank you guys enough for that. I hope all of you have good lives after you step out of this classroom today, and I wish all of you good luck in this world. It's been an amazing experience to teach you," he announced an I swear tears started to form in my eyes. He had no idea how happy I was to have someone like him in my life, and I realized now that I needed to change that. He needed to know how much he meant to me.

I saw someone raise their hand and Luke turned his attention towards her.

"Yes, Autumn?" He asked.

"Uh, Luke, why are you wearing a suit? Literally every other day of the year you wore casual attire and today, the last day of school, one of the days of the year that teachers dress the most casually, you chose to wear a suit?" She asked. It was an off-topic question, but I was wondering about the reason for the fancy attire, too.

"Well, today is a very important day for me, other than it being the last day of school," he said with excitement. Now I was even more curious.

"Are you getting married?" Autumn asked incredulously and I had to stifle my laughter.

"No, no. I'm far to young to get married. Today is just important," he said and left it at that.

The rest of the period was spent talking and reminiscing over the experiences that we had this year. It was fun and heartbreaking at the same time.

The bell rung and I walked out of the classroom and to my next class, which was far less interesting and noteworthy as English. The class dragged on and on, everyone desperately waiting for the bell to ring so they could be free from high school for the rest of their lives.

The shrill sound of the bell shot through everyone's ears and straight to their hearts as we all jumped from our desks and cheered. It was over. We were done.

I gathered the last of my belongings out of my locker after class and walked to Luke's room for the last time. When I entered the room, I saw Luke grinning at me madly.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked with a smirk.

"Like I said, today is important," he said, smirking right back at me.

"And why is it so important?" I asked playfully, but I was actually very curious.

"Well, today is the day that I confess my undying love to the person that I have not been able to get off of my mind for the past couple of months," he said and my heart dropped. He was uncontainable now, but I faked some happiness anyway.

"And when do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"Right now," he said before he walked up to me and connected his lips with mine.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Luke and I had been dating for three years now. I had gotten a job working at a record label in Sydney. Calum and Ashton got together a year and a half ago. Luke proposed to me on November 5, the anniversary of the day that we met for the first time.

It was June 3, the third anniversary of the day that Luke had first kissed me and I was dressed in my best suit at the end of the long, black aisle that lead to the altar where the love of my life was standing and waiting to marry me. It was so unbelievable, that I had gone from having a hopeless crush on my English teacher to marrying him three years later. I thought things like this only happened in my imagination.

I walked slowly down the aisle, tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but a smile plastered on my face.

The ceremony was short, but every moment seemed to last forever as I stared into Luke's eyes and thought about how much I loved this man.

I thought about how funny it was, that the two words, "I do," could be so life changing. When I was younger, I never believed that I would find love, but here I am.

Michael Hemmings. Hearing my own name was now my second favorite sound.


End file.
